Hunter of the Wind
Size/Type: Medium Construct (Air) Hit Dice: 11d10+20 (91) Initiative: +11 (+7 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: 40 ft., Fly 50 ft. (good; perfect on the Plane of Air) Armor Class: 30 (+7 Dex, +13 Natural) Base Attack/Grapple: +13/+17 Attack: Morningstar +11 melee (1d8+3 bludgeoning and piercing, +2d6 against creatures with the Earth subtype) Full Attack: Morningstar +11/+11/+6/+6 melee Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Crysmal Drain, Elemental Warfare, Psi-blast, Psionic Discharge Special Qualities: Construct Traits, Crysmal Hunter, Damage reduction 5/adamantine, Elemental Escape, Light Construction, War Eternal,Telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +4 , Ref +18, Will +2 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 24, Con –, Int 10, Wis 8, Cha 1 Skills: Appraise +17, Craft (armorsmithing) +7, Escape Artist +13, Knowledge(The Planes) +17, Search +6, Spot + 10, Listen +10 Feats: Ambidextry, Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Flyby Attack, Wingover Environment: Elemental Plane of Air Organization: Pair, Squad (3-6), Strike Force (7-12) Challenge Rating: 12(?) Treasure: Standard plus two +2 thundering cold iron morningstars Alignment: Always True Neutral Advancement: 11-13 Medium, 14-20 Large Level Adjustment: – Hunters of the Wind are constructs created by Ielenivia Galanodel as her first attempt to gain the element of wind greater influence in the material plane. She realized that the best way to accomplish this task is to find some way to weaken the opposing element, earth, in some way that would empower the elemental plane of air. Thus she created the first generation of elemental hunters, meant to leech the power of the more common elementals, crysmals in this case. Upon her success, Ielenivia has begun to produce these constructs in mass quantities as her primary foot soldiers. Hunters of the Wind are humanoid-looking constructs made primarily of mithral, though the corpse of a crysmal is also necessary for its construction. Hunters have two cold blue eyes, but they are the only details in its face. Hunters appear very lithe in their movements and will follow orders to the letter, though are intelligent to make the means by which they achieve their goals themselves. If told to defeat a group of nosy adventurers, though it is not particularly calculating, but it can and likely will set an ambush for them. Hunters usually start a battle by finding a high place where they can see their opponents without being seen themselves, then charge from above on any obvious spellcaster, with being unarmored taking precedence over the apparent power. If in a squad or strike force, Hunters try to drop as many opponents in the surprise round as possible. Hunters of the Wind speak whatever languages its creator speaks, as well as Auran and Terran. Elemental Warfare (Su): Any weapon wielded by a Hunter of the Wind counts as having the Bane weapon special ability upon a successful hit on a creature with the Earth subtype. In addition, a Hunter of the Wind can detect creatures with the earth subtype as with the Detect Evil spell at will, except that the ability only detects such creatures. A Hunter also has blindsight out to sixty feet, except that it only sense creatures with the earth subtype. Crysmal Drain (Su): Once per round, a Hunter of the Wind can make a melee touch attack against a crysmal doing 1d4 points of damage, or against the corpse of a crysmal slain within the past hour. If the damage done is at least equal to the crysmal's remaining hit points, the crysmal is slain instantly and the Hunter of the Wind is healed 2d6 hit points and gains use of any of the crysmal's remaining psi-like abilities for that day (multiple absorbed crysmals stack for this purpose). For every thirty HD worth of crysmals the Hunter of the Wind drains in this manner, it can make one use of its Psi-blast supernatural ability, and for every 60 HD worth of crysmals it drains, the Hunter can make one use of its Psoinic Discharge supernatural ability. A Hunter can only contain the energy of up to 60 HD worth of crysmals at any given time, absorbing more will only heal and give powers, but has no other effect. This power can also affect any living creatures made similarly to the crysmal from living crystal. Psi-blast (Su): After draining enough energy from crysmals, a Hunter of the Wind may, as a standard action, release all of this energy as a violent blast of psionic power that takes place as a line of force 5 feet wide, 100 feet long and dealing 10d6+10 damage, as well as having an effect equivalent to a Gust of Wind spell. Psionic Discharge (Su): A Hunter of the Wind that stores 60 HD worth of crysmals via its Crysmal Drain supernatural ability can choose to discharge all that energy at once, though doing so contains certain dangers. A psionic discharge is treated as using a Psi-blast ability, except that a Hunter must spend a full-round action drawing energy from the various crysmal shards throughout its body, at which time every shard being drwan from glows green before actually expelling the energy (still a standard action). Then creates a line 15 feet wide and doing 12d8+12 damage to every creature in the line, but also does 3d8+6 damage in backlash to the Hunter. This power also creates powerful forces of wind equivalent to the Gust of Wind spell throughout the area of effect, except that it counts objects as one size category smaller than they are for purposes of being checked, knocked down or pused back. Using a psionic discharge makes the Hunter the equivalent of being Fatigued until the next time it uses its Crysmal Drain ability, as drawing that much magical force from its own body weakens its structure. Elemental Escape (Sp): If in grave danger, a Hunter of the Wind can Plane Shift as the spell once per day, except that it only ends up 1d10 miles away from its intended destination. War Eternal(Ex): If a Hunter of the Wind has the materials and the required Crysmal corpse, a Hunter of the Wind can Craft another Hunter of the Wind, without the need of knowing or casting the required spells or having the Craft Construct feat. For purposes of giving orders, a Hunter of the Wind built in this fashion is treated as having been created by the one who built the original (following the chain back all the way to a non-Hunter of the Wind, as appropriate), who ordered the newly-created Hunter of the Wind to obey the Hunter of the Wind that did the actual crafting in this instance. Light Construction: The Hunter of the Wind was designed to be a very lightweight and quick fighter, and that combined with it being made mostly of mithral allows it an extra standard action per turn. Skills: A Hunter of the Wind gains a +4 racial bonus to the Appraise skill Construction: A Hunter of the Wind is made primarily of pure mithral, though gold, silver and other miscellaneous materials are used for ornalmental reasons. Building a Hunter also requires the corpse of one crysmal, which is broken up into many small crystals and placed throughout the Hunter's body; making them appear ornamental. The Hunter costs 65,000 gp to create and requires a successful Craft (armorsmithing) check (DC17). The creator must be at least 15th level and have had some peaceful contact with a creature native to the elemental plane of wind. Completing the rituals to make a hunter drains 4,500 XP from the creator and requires Fly, Summon Monster I, Vampiric Touch, Magic Missile, Lightning Bolt, Detect Magic, Plane Shift, and Gust of Wind as well as the Craft Construct feat. Lord Iames Osari Category:Constructs